Pillow Talk
by avesnovuelan
Summary: Individual snapshots from Luke and Lorelai's future together. 2. This one's your son
1. A Bedtime Story

AN: This fic is going to be a collection of semi-related pillow talk scenes from Luke and Lorelai's future. There will be no cliffhangers, because each chapter can stand-alone. Let me know what you think (  
  
1. A bedtime story  
  
Lorelai curled a little deeper against Luke's bare stomach. They were laying spoon-style with the quilt pulled up to their necks. Luke's right arm was wrapped around her upper body, and his left was under her neck. Both of her hands were clutching his right hand at her chest.  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Tell me a bedtime story," she demanded.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Come on, it will be fun."  
  
"Fine. Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen."  
  
"What was her name?" Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"Her name was Lor...Lora. She and her daughter...Aurora lived all alone in their beautiful castle. Actually her daughter's name was also Lora, but they called her Aurora to avoid confusion. One day, Lora and Aurora got sick of eating macaroni and cheese and Chinese takeout, so they wondered down into the village in search of good food."  
  
"If they were royalty why didn't they hire a cook?"  
  
"Because Lora's mother Emelia would've done that, and if Lora wanted one thing in life it was to avoid being like her mother. Now would you quit interrupting, you're about to meet the hero of the story."  
  
"I thought Lora was the hero."  
  
"No, she's the heroine. The hero was a man named Lucas, who owned a small, low class diner."  
  
"They had diners back then?"  
  
"They had Chinese takeout, didn't they? Lora and Aurora walked into the diner and immediately Lora was overcome by the wonderful smell of coffee and good food. Soon the queen started gracing the humble Lucas with her presence so often that he found himself in love with her. He loved both Lora and Aurora, and wanted desperately for them to love him too. But Lora was queen and Lucas was just a poor peasant boy. So Lucas got his friends the pixies..."  
  
"Pixies? This is the best story ever!"  
  
"Thank-you. He got his friends the pixies to sprinkle magical dust in Lora's eyes so that she could see beyond the flannel-covered peasant and into the heart of the kind and loving diner owner. Soon he and the queen were married. He was king and his evil plot to take over the world could begin."  
  
"Dun dun DUN!" Lorelai concluded. "That was beautiful. Goodnight, Luke."  
  
"Goodnight, my queen." 


	2. This One's Your Son

AN: I think I forgot to mention this last time, but the WB owns anything you recognize. Don't sue me. Ya dig?  
  
2. This one's your son. (About 1-½ years later)  
  
Luke laughed when he walked into their bedroom. Lorelai couldn't sleep on her stomach anymore, and she'd been tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable.  
  
When he walked in, their blanket was on the floor, half of the sheet was bunched up and twisted around her right leg, and she had one arm resting across her eyes. Her other hand rested protectively across her stomach, and her right knee was bent outward with her foot resting by her left knee so she kind of looked like a ballerina.  
  
She woke up as he crawled into bed. He locked his hand with hers over he stomach, and propped himself up on his elbow. "How'd it go today?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she said rather coldly.  
  
"I'm really sorry I wasn't there. It's just that Caesar is sick and..."  
  
"And Lane's on tour, I know. It's all Rory talks about. Besides, I think Rory had fun. She got to hear the heartbeats and see them on the screen and..."  
  
"And everything I would've done had I been there. Are you sure you're not mad? I offered to close down the diner for a few hours..."  
  
"I know. It's just that..."  
  
"Just that what?"  
  
"I shouldn't have to tell you to shut down the diner. You should do it even if I tell you not to. Women never really mean what they say. Didn't you ever watch Friends?"  
  
"No. I'm not a mind reader, Lorelai."  
  
"I guess you aren't, are you. Darn it." Lorelai's pregnancy-induced mood swing was over. "Give me your hand," she demanded. She placed it over her lower left abdomen. "Right here," she pushed his hand down a little, "Is your son. And over here," she moved his hand up and to the right, "here is your daughter."  
  
Luke leaned over and kissed the first spot, saying, "Goodnight, Nathan. Goodnight, Natalie."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "So that's what they're called today?"  
  
"Well it's either that or Frank and Frances."  
  
"If you even think about naming my children anything that starts with an 'F' I'll hurt you."  
  
"Franco and Francesca."  
  
"Don't listen to him, guys. Daddy doesn't mean it."  
  
"Ferdinand and Freesia."  
  
Lorelai slapped him. "Go to sleep," she ordered.  
  
"Fine. Goodnight, kids. Goodnight, Lorelai."  
  
"Goodnight, Luke."  
  
Luke tried to fall asleep, but Lorelai kept turning over and over. Finally, she sat up and declared in frustration, "I'd forgotten how impossible it is to sleep during the third trimester."  
  
Laughing, Luke pulled her into his arms to make her comfortable. He fell asleep smiling, and made a mental not to rent the first season of Friends on DVD. 


End file.
